If Love is War What is Forbidden Love
by HermionePeace
Summary: Sequel to Goodnight Love. Read tralior on Chapter one. Death Love Betrayel and more. I promise it's good, please just give it a try. Peter/OC Susan/OC Edmund/OC Lucy/OC but mostly PETER/OC READ/REVIEW! ! !
1. tralior

A/N Sorry this is just a teaser trailer for you guys. My beta's taking longer then I thought. SARAH COLLINS IS NOT A REAL ACTOR AND IF SHE IS SHE DOES **NOT **REPRESENT KORRINA I JUST PUT DOWN A RANDOM NAME!!

* * *

_**The High King of Narnia**_

_Shows Peter right after Aslan puts on his crown_

_**Fell in love**_

_Shows Peter thinking on his thrown_

_**With someone he could never have**_

_Shows Princess Korrina (when she was 10) sitting on his lap_

_**4 years later**_

"_SHE'S HERE!"_

_**She returns with a surprise**_

"_I'm getting married."_

_**Can the High King control his feelings for the Princess?**_

"_Who is the lucky lad?"_

_**Is Lord Henry really who everyone thinks he is?**_

"_Talking about me?"_

_**What is this prophecy? **_

"_When a one of two sons of Adam and one of three daughters of Eve unite…"_

_Shows Korrina and Peter splashing each other... at the same time this is said_

"_A magical baby will be born…"_

"_That Aslan himself will come for."_

_**And when an attempt is made on her life**_

_Shows Peter hear someone's scream._

_**It's the one person you least expect**_

_Shows Susan shot an arrow from her bow._

_**Who is safe?**_

_Shows Lucy_

_**And who's a traitor? **_

_Shows flash's of everyone in the story_

_**Who will die?**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_**Who will survive?**_

_Shows Korrina turning around in her wedding dress_

_**Who will win?**_

_Shows Korrina looking up with tears on her face_

_**Who will lose?**_

_Shows Peter looking down crying_

_**Starring**_

_**William Mosley**_

_Shows Peter laughing_

_**Anna Popplewell**_

_Shows Susan dancing_

_**Skander Keynes**_

_Shows Edmund riding Phillip _

_**Georgie Henley**_

_Shows Lucy nodding her head_

_**And Sarah Collins**_

_Shows Korrina looking up sadly_

_**In **_

_**If Love is War What is Forbidden Love**_

"_Together anything's possible…"_

**_Coming soon to Fanfiction…_**

* * *

A/N Remember trailors are deseving. So the part about Susan with the bow can be in **_any _**part of this story... she could just be practicing. And again SARAH COLLINS IS NOT A REAL ACTOR AND IF SHE IS SHE DOES **NOT **REPRESENT KORRINA I JUST PUT DOWN A RANDOM NAME!!


	2. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Peter stood at the gates of Cair Paravel with his brother and sisters. They were waiting for the arrival of Princess Korrina. The Princess had unfortunately stolen the heart of the twenty-two year old king. She had only been eleven when he first started to notice the feelings, however he just pushed it aside thinking it was brotherly love, but then when she came to see Lucy off before her long voyage, he realized that he loved her. He chose to ignore the feelings since he knew it could never be. But he couldn't help but fall in love with her…

"She's here!" Lucy interrupted Peter's thoughts as she pointed to the horses nearing the gate.

Peter smiled as the princess rode up on her horse. She pulled on the reins to slow her horse and gave a smile to the four Pevensies. Peter took in how much she'd changed since he last saw her. Her auburn hair lay in waves down to her waist, her brown eyes gleamed with flickers of gold, and her pale skin had gotten lighter for her skin nearly matched his, not to mention she'd matured in certain places.

He watched Edmund step forward and help her from her horse. When she was on her feet she encircled Edmund in a hug which he gladly returned. She smiled as she pulled away and hugged Susan next. She turned to Peter and with a running start threw her arms around him.

"Peter, it's been too long," she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before turning to Lucy. The two girls exchanged hugs and greeting before Korrina turned to them.

"I come bearing news," she said with a large smile.

"Don't tell me your father's getting married again," Edmund groaned.

"Not again," Lucy whined.

"No, _I'm_ getting married."

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Susan screamed, causing Edmund to put his hands over his ears.

"Who is the lucky lad?" Edmund asked, making sure to stay away from Susan.

"Lord Henry," she said with a smirk.

"Talking about me?" asked a man as he wrapped his arms around Korrina's waist.

"So what if I am?" Korrina challenged. He only laughed at his soon-to-be wife.

**Peter**

Peter was shocked by her announcement. _No, she can't be getting married. I never even considered her getting married. Damn it, why'd I have to fall in love with her? Should I tell her how I feel? I know that I decided years ago that I'd ignore my feelings but I don't know if I __**can **__ignore it this time._

"- is that okay, Peter?" Korrina asked.

"Yes, I think it's a splendid idea," he said, hiding the fact that he was clueless. He started to get a bad feeling when the girls beamed at each other.

"Pete, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edmund said pulling Peter away from the group.

"Peter, do you even know what you agreed to?!" Edmund whispered harshly.

"I- of course - no," Peter said, hanging his head.

"You just told her she could hold her _wedding _in Cair Paravel!"

"So?" Peter asked, even though he was screaming inside.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've known since the day Lucy left for her trip you have had feelings for her," Edmund whispered.

"What? Edmund I hold no fee-" Peter could see Edmund wasn't buying it. "How'd you know?" Peter asked bitterly.

"When she was leaving, you didn't want to let go of her hand," Edmund said in a matter of fact way.

* * *

Peter walked into Susan's study to see Susan, Lucy, Mrs. Beaver, and Korrina laughing. He smiled as Korrina's laugh rang in his ears; she had a beautiful laugh.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, making his presence known.

"We were trying to pick a color for my wedding dress, and Mrs. Beaver said puke green," Korrina said with a smile. Peter laughed lightly at the thought of a puke green wedding dress.

Peter's eyes zoomed in onto her right eye; she had such a faint coloring of purple just right of her eye. She looked like she must have had it covered with make up. He ignored it thinking she fell from her horse, but it still nagged him in the back of his brain. Instead of dwelling on the subject, Peter said:

"So have you thought of what kind of cake you want? Flare keeps asking."

Korrina smiled at this. "Yes, I'm having a honey, cinnamon, and apple cake," she said beaming at him. Edmund chose that time to walk in holding a small plate in his hand.

"These are the samples you asked for," he said handing them to her. She took the plate and with a dainty and graceful hand picked up a small cookie and took a bite.

She smiled up at them when she was done. "Oh Edmund, you'll be happy to know that I'm going to have eight dozen Turkish delights."

Edmund smiled so big Peter was sure it took all his will power on to jump up and down saying 'hurray.'

* * *

Peter tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Peter stood in a room that looked like one of the guest rooms. Korrina was standing before him still wearing her travel dress, so this was definitely right after she'd arrived. Lord Henry was in front of her_ _looking angry._

"_You are unfaithful to me," he growled at her as he glared at her. Peter saw the panic and fear in her eyes._

"_No, I promise I'm still yours," she begged, her hands in a ball near her neck._

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground in tears holding her __**right**__ eye. _

"_I PROMISE I DIDN'T!" she screamed, her hand left her eye as she tried to get up._

_Peter stared in horror at the bruise that had formed just right of her right eye._

"_I SAW YOU!" He yelled, kicking her in the stomach. _

_Tears slipped down Korrina's beautiful face as she silently cried._

"_The way you HUGGED King Edmund and the way you __**HUGGED **__King Peter says that you entertain him!" he yelled kicking her again._

"_I swear I didn't," she whispered as she cried. A change seemed to come over the Lord._

"_I'm sorry dear, I should have believed you. Do you forgive me?" he asked as he pulled her shaking body into his chest._

"_Yes," she said quietly._

"Peter are you okay?"

Peter woke with a start to see Lucy sitting in front of him in her nightgown.

"You were screaming," she said simply.

"I just had an awful nightmare."

* * *

_**A/N that's chapter 1. So is the dream Peter had true? Is Korrina marrying an abuser? Why did she forgive him? How did he get the dream? Find out…**_

_**In The Prophecy**_

_**Coming soon…**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!! **_


	3. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

Peter smiled as he saw Korrina walking down the path leading to the river. He was to spend the entire day with her… alone. Edmund and Lucy were riding into a couple of villages with Lord Henry, and Susan was visiting orphanages to see what materials were needed. So all in all, Peter had the whole day to himself, and Korrina _was _his guest, so it was up to him to entertain her. He started his walk down the path only to find she was gone.

"BOO!" she yelled from behind him.

He jumped around with his sword out at the ready, startled. Korrina started to laugh as she looked at his sword. "I assure you, Peter, I've done things, but nothing that involves a sword to my heart," she said, trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry," Peter said, abashedly, trying to fight the blush creeping onto his face…and failing hopelessly.

"So, milady, where are you headed?" Peter asked with a bow.

"The river, kind sir," she said with a laugh.

The two linked arms and started down the path. Peter smiled inward as he looked at her smiling face.

'_You should tell her how you feel.'_

'_I thought you left,' _Peter thought back to his conscience_. _

'_I'm always here when you're thinking of Korrina.'_

'_Darn.'_

'_You should really tell her how you feel about her.'_

'_She's getting married, if I should have told her at any time, it should have been awhile ago.'_

'_Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering if she could have ever returned your feelings?'_

'_She never will, she'd hate me.'_

'_Have you ever heard of __**you never know unless you try**__?'_

'_I-'_

"Peter… Peter!" Korrina said as she waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times before he realized that Korrina was trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Korrina?" he said looking over to her.

"We're here. Where were _you_?" she questioned.

"Just thinking."

She smiled as she looked at the riverside.

**Korrina's POV**

The riverside was gorgeous. It had sparkling clear blue water, and the greenest grass I've ever seen, not to mention the tall, thick, green trees that shaded this entire section of the river.

I pulled off my stockings and boots and got up. I smiled as I put out my arms and started to dance in the grass. I closed my eyes as I twirled around the grass.

I felt the soft grass under my feet, the warm breeze on my face and threw my hair… and something warm against my hand? I opened my eyes to see Peter was dancing around with me. I laugh lightly and smiled, which quickly turned to a frown. _'If only Henry was this gentle with me,'_ I thought. Peter must have noticed my sadness, because he sat down pulling me with him. I gave him a quick smile then looked out at the sparkling water.

'_Peter, the older brother I never had. He's so nice to me. Though, ever since my 12th birthday he acts a little… differently around me. I love him so much. I wish I could tell him what Henry did to me, but I know Henry didn't mean it, he was just angry…right? If I stop making him mad, then it'll stop happening… right? Oh Peter, help m—" _

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden splash of water. Looking up, I saw Peter at the rivers' edge with his cupped hand full of water as he threw it at me.

"What was that for?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"You looked disheartened, I thought maybe that would cheer you up," he said with a laugh.

I smiled and simply walked over to the river, and before he understood what I was doing his face was wet as well.

Before either of us knew it, we were in the river splashing each other without mercy. I screamed as Peter sent a wave of water at me. I fell back into the cool water. "Peter," I cried with fake tears.

"Oh my, I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I'm— HEY!" Peter yelled as I hit him with quite a large amount of water. We were back on our feet in seconds, splashing each other. We started to laugh as the water pushed Peter down this time.

* * *

**Sarah's (Korrina's lady's maid) POV**

I walked over to the window and pulled back the heavy curtain. I looked out at the river to see the Princess and High King playing in the river. I smiled. I knew that Korrina's father, completely blind to Lord Henry's true self, had pressured her into marrying him. It was nice to see her having fun which she only seemed to have when she was with the Kings and Queens. I also knew everything Henry did to the princess, and I hoped Peter would notice and stop it… which is why I pointed out to my mistress that Cair Paravel would be a wonderful place to host a wedding.

And also, Aslan himself had told me that there was an ancient prophecy saying that a daughter of Eve that is abused by her "lover" would be saved by a son of Adam, and together, they would bear a child that would be very powerful and lead Narnia into a new Golden Age that would last for centuries.

* * *

_**A/N So what you think? You've now listened to both Korrina and Peter's inner struggles. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**_


	4. Wedding Plans Bring Out the Worst in Peo

**Wedding Plans Bring Out the Worst in People**

"Sarah, have you found my book yet?" Korrina called as she started pulling out cushions from the love seat.

"Not yet milady," Sarah called back.

"If I can't find that book I…I don't know what I'll do," she mumbled with one hand on her hip and the other resting on her forehead.

"Looking for this," Lord Henry said, entering while holding up a blue leather book.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried as she grabbed the book and threw her arms around his neck in a hug which he gladly returned.

**Peter**

Peter walked through the bright halls toward Princess Korrina's room.

'_Alright, I'm going to tell her how I feel.'_ Peter thought.

'_Wait…I'm confused, you're finally going to tell her…what?'_

'_Well, I'm going to also tell her that I know we can never be.'_

'_That's not what I told you to do.' _

'_What's your point?' _

Peter opened the door to the young princess's room and was met with her hugging Lord Henry tightly. Peter's heart sank so low, he wasn't even sure it was still in his body.

She released him, and then turned to see Peter. She smiled warmly at him like she hadn't just cracked his heart.

"Peter, Henry found my wedding planner," she said holding up the blue planner Susan had given her on her 14th birthday.

**Susan**

Susan smiled as she, Korrina, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Mrs. Beaver, and Mr. Tumnus sat around a comfortably sized table. Korrina had the blue wedding planner that Susan had given her laid out on the table, so she could answer any question thrown at her.

"Okay, so when is the wedding going to be again?" Mrs. Beaver asked, writing down her own list.

"In two months, exactly," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"What flowers do you wish to have?"

"Red Dendrobium Orchids," Korrina replied.

"Okay, how about your bridesmaids?"

"Lucy, Susan, my sister Emmy, and Demera the faun," Korrina said as she flipped through the pages of her planner.

"Music?"

"Narnian folk music by Mr. Tumnus and some other fauns," she said with a smile to the faun in question.

"Lord Henry's groomsmen?"

"Peter, Edmund, General Oreuis, Lord James, Lord Shaden, and my brother Charlie," Korrina answered. Susan noticed the slightly sad expression on her brothers face but knew now was not the time to ask what troubled him.

**Lucy**

Lucy hadn't said a word since the meeting began. Every now and then she looked over to Edmund with a sad expression on her face. The young queen had been stumped for quiet some time, and finally asked Edmund why Peter always seemed really happy yet really sad every time Korrina came to visit. He had told the little queen of his suspicions of Peter having fallen in love with Korrina. Lucy couldn't believe her ears at first, for marrying when they are so far apart in age is almost a crime. But then, after careful observation, Lucy found that her youngest brother was right. Peter had indeed fallen in love with Princess Korrina.

Lucy quickly tuned back to what was being said when her name was addressed.

"Lucy, what do you think is the best color on you?" Korrina asked.

**Lucy's POV**

"Blue or silver," I responded, not really listening.

"Susan?"

Susan also seemed to snap out of her thoughts and turned to Korrina. "Green or lavender," Susan responded.

After awhile, Korrina decided it was enough for today and that the meeting would continue tomorrow. I smiled and gave her a hug before leaving. I had decided that Korrina was making a big mistake marrying Henry when I was sure that Peter would be a better match, so I went to find my brother King Edmund.

**Susan's POV**

I knocked lightly on my brother's door and stepped back waiting for him to call out or let me in.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and just sat there for a minute. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Susan, I just don't think she should marry him," he responded.

"Why?" I asked, catching him by surprise; he had probably been expecting me to argue with him.

"Because he doesn't deserve her," he said, getting up and looking out the window.

I adjusted my position so I could see him. "Who deserves her?"

"Someone who can defend her, someone who knows her… someone who loves her," he said, whispering the last bit.

I frowned, and then it all clicked in my brain, "You love her," I said, plain and simple.

"Of course not, Susan, why would you think such a thing?" Peter bit back angrily.

"Of course Peter, I should not have suggested it."

With that I got up and walked to the door, bidding good bye to my only elder sibling. Where were Lucy and Edmund? I needed to talk to them.

**Korrina**

Henry smiled at Korrina as she wrote her letter to her father at the desk. She returned the smile then looked back down at her paper. She frowned slightly as she saw the black and purple bruise that went round her wrist. She'd actually thrown something at him which only ended in another bruise on her shoulder. He said he was sorry and that he hated giving her "punishments" but that she had to learn. Korrina was starting to doubt that what he was doing was right, but didn't dare speak those thoughts aloud.

She made sure Henry wasn't looking when she gently opened a book and took out a sketch Lucy had made her years ago. It was of Korrina when she was 8, around the time she first met the kings and queens. Peter had his arm around her waist and was picking her up slightly, both laughing.

_**Eight year old Korrina sat on the blanket, laughing at Susan who was stuck in a bush.**_

"_**Susan need help?" Peter called, still laughing.**_

_**Glaring at him, she called, "Yes."**_

"_**Okay, maybe later," Peter said with a smirk as he reached for another pastry.**_

"_**Hey!" he yelled as Korrina suddenly splashed him with a little of her water. "Oh, you better run," he yelled, getting up as Korrina jumped up and started to run. **_

_**The fourteen year old tore after her, chasing her around the courtyard. He caught her around her waist and hoisted her up, spinning her around. But the duo fell over into the grass laughing, it was that day their bond was created (and the day Peter started to fall for her).**_

_**She looked up to see Lucy laughing, with a paper and charcoal lying forgotten on the bench.**_

_**Peter was bidding his goodbye to her father, King Jacob,**_ _**when Lucy walked over to her. "Here," she said handing Korrina the picture of Peter and herself.**_

"_**Thanks you, Queen Lucy," she said formally, but smiled anyway.**_

_**With that the party started back toward Archland.**_

A tear slid down Korrina's cheek as she looked at the drawing. She quickly put it away, knowing Henry wouldn't keep his eyes off her for too long, and she would get punished for not throwing away the "silly little picture," as he called it, like he asked—no commanded her to.

Sure enough, he looked up just as she resumed writing her letter. She gave him a soft smile before returning to her work.

"I think I'll go riding," she said getting up and fetching a royal blue cloak.

"Of course my dear, be back soon," he said with a smile. She shivered, for only she could hear the harsh demand under his sweet caring tone.

**Peter**

Peter groaned as he rode Barren through the field. Was it really that obvious that he loved Korrina? If Susan and Edmund figured it out that means that is was only a matter of time before Lucy started asking questions, and she saw right threw him when he lied. And if his family knew, then, could it be possible… Korrina knew? He groaned again, where was his conscience when he needed it? Could Korrina ever love him?

"Hi, Peter," came the voice of the lady in question.

Peter sighed. He didn't want to be around her for once, but he couldn't tell her to go away. "Hello Korrina," he said trying to sound relatively cheerful.

"I just had to go riding… it was such a beautiful evening," she said smiling up to the horizon.

Peter smiled. She was just like him in that way. "Isn't it uncomfortable riding like that?" he asked pointing out the fact that she was riding sidesaddle.

"No, I always ride sidesaddle."

"Ah," he said quietly as they rode in silence.

Wanting to break the tension, Korrina said "How much do you want to bet I can race you sidesaddle and still win?" She gave him a sly grin.

"You're on," he smirked, as they both commanded their horses to gallop off.

"I can't believe it," Peter said, for the eighth time twenty minutes later. "You beat me."

She just laughed and gave him a wide smile.

Little did either know that someone was watching them from the window in fury.

* * *

**Next Day**

Korrina sat down at the middle of the table on the long side, and pulled out her little blue planner. "Okay, what shall we work on today?" she asked with a smile. Everyone tried not to groan, but few actually succeeded. Thankfully, Korrina didn't notice.

* * *

_**A/N Come on, 3 reviews and I update. You know you wanna; it's the little grey/blue button. I know you can do it. It's not hard I promise.**_

_**If you have any questions feel free to ask.**_


	5. Teasing

**Hello my lovly readers. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that the next chapter is taking so long. First off, it's that time of the month and I'm really crabby and have bad stomach cramps, Second, my beta quit on me after I sent her the chapter about 2 weeks ago. Don't blame her readers, she's going to Mexico. Third, I _just _got a new beta. :D and she's great, but I still might not have it up for a little while. But I thought you desreved something. So here is a preveiw of the next chapter: (Not Beta'd)**

I put my navy blue cloak into my trunk and turned around to see Henry sitting in a chair by my fireplace. I gulped, he only sat in my room looking at me like that when I did something wrong.

* * *

I had to; it hurt too much, "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

Susan was cut off by a blood curdling scream. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The four Kings and Queens looked at each other then yelled "KORRINA!"

* * *

"What happened?" Susan said as she cradled the girls head in her arms.

"Who did this to you?" Peter and Edmund asked.

She only shuck her head, threw her tears. "He'll k-kill me," she sobbed.

* * *

_**"What are you doing here?" Peter asked her softly.**_

_**"I was trying to find Queen Susan's room," she murmured slightly, crying.**_

* * *

**Ok I know I'm teasing you. Sorry but you desreved something. Now I have some questions:**

**If I wrote a sequel, would you read it? (Story isn't even close to being done)**

**I mentioned a magical baby, what should the name be for a baby boy or girl?**

**I need another charicter, so Edmund can have a love intrest. Pick one of the following:**

_Lady Katara: Blue eyes, brown hair, friend to Korrina, caring, loving, is a widow and has a daughter._

_Logan: blonde, green eyes, dancer, sister of a theif, kind, loving, secretive._

_Saphire: blue eyes, red hair, commener of Archland, loving, mean when needed, temper._

_Option 4: create someone, I love ideas._


	6. Oh Aslan

**Oh Aslan**

I walked into my room, smiling happily; I'd just had an archery contest with Lucy.

I put my navy blue cloak into my trunk and turned around to see Henry sitting in a chair by my fireplace. I gulped, he only sat in my room looking at me like that when I did something wrong. My hands went up to cover my mouth; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

He walked over to me, glaring at me, and raising his hand; I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the impact. Sure enough, he slapped me across the face and started to kick me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I screamed, I'd learned long ago that asking what I did only made him hit me more. I opened my eyes when he stopped. WHY DID HE STOP?!

He pulled a long hard wooden rod from his belt. My eyes widened, no please no! He swung it down, hitting me in the back causing the back of my dress to rip. I let out a something between a scream and a sob. He brought it down into my stomach making me fall back into bed frame. I screamed out as blood slipped down my shoulder. I didn't have enough time, to try and block the swing to my head. It collided to the side of my face and sent my body twisting in the wrong ways. He ran the rod into my thigh causing me to scream out in burning pain. I had to; it hurt too much, "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

**Pevensies**

"- so that's why Korrina beat me," Lucy said to Susan as the two sister walked down the hallway.

"Hey Pete, Ed," Susan said as the guys walked over to them.

"Hey, have you seen Korrina? She said she was going to spar with us, but never showed," Edmund said to his sisters. Lucy looked at Susan then back at Edmund.

"She said she was going to change then go meet you," Lucy said, staring to get a little worried.

"I'm sure she's—"

Susan was cut off by a blood curdling scream. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The four Kings and Queens looked at each other then yelled "KORRINA!"

They ran down the halls and into Korrina's room to see her curled up against the bed sobbing with her eyes squeezed shut. "Korrina," Lucy screamed as she ran over to the hysterical girl.

"What happened?" Susan said as she cradled the girls head in her arms.

"Who did this to you?" Peter and Edmund asked.

She only shuck her head, threw her tears. "He'll k-kill me," she sobbed.

Susan made her look into her eyes. "We won't let them hurt you," Susan said trying to convince her. For a minute Korrina opened her mouth, but closed it again, she shuck her head.

"No, you can't stop him," she screamed putting her hands over her ears as she curled closer into herself. Ed stepped forward and gently lifted Korrina from the ground. She curled up in his arms and snuggled her head into his chest.

**Later**

"Please tell me who did this to you," Edmund whispered to Korrina. She only shook her head. He sighed kissed her forehead, and got up to leave.

"No," she practically screamed as she grabbed his hand. "You can't leave me, he could come back," she screamed.

"Alright," he said with a sigh.

She smiled slightly as she went into her dream world.

"_**What are you doing here?" Peter asked her softly.**_

"_**I was trying to find Queen Susan's room," she murmured slightly, crying.**_

"_**Is something wrong?" he asked her. She didn't answer because another crack of lightening shot threw the sky. She whimpered and her hands flew to her face. He gently picked her up, her hands twining around his neck as he carried her into his room. Peter set her down on to a soft chair and put a blanket over her.**_

"_**Would you like to play a game?" he asked. She gave a small smile and nodded.**_

"_**Sit tight; I'll be right back," he said, leaving her to look at the fire.**_

**Peter**

Peter put down the quill and sighed. _'Who could do such a thing?' _he wondered.

Then his dream came back to him.

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground in tears holding her __right__ eye. _

"Oh Aslan."

* * *

**A/N Ok I REALLY need answers to the question in chapter 5. PLEASE! Ok, auditions. I want you guys to write a chacicter that you want to see in the story. Give me:**

**Name**

**Age**

**personality**

**looks**

**occupation**

**What they are to the story (friends to the kings and queens, maid, enemy, or whatever you can think of)**

**I will pick whichever ones I think I could use, also I need a boyfriend for Lucy, so ideas will be welcome for males to. You can submit up to three people. If you desire to enter more PM me.**

**5 REVEIWS AND ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	7. Oh Aslan Part 2

**Oh Aslan part 2**

Edmund woke up, his head resting on Korrina's bed, his hand lying over hers. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, causing her to shake in her sleep as the weight shifted. "How is she?" came Susan's concerned voice. It had been weeks since Korrina had gone into a coma. All the Pevensies and Henry took shifts for the nights in case she woke.

"Same," Edmund murmured. Susan just shuck her head and sat down beside her younger brother. Lord Henry had gone with a small party of Narnians to inform the King of what had happened. It was only a matter of time before the king came to see his youngest daughter.

"Anything?" the youngest Pevensie asked as she walked in wearing a riding dress. Upon seeing the grim faces she sat down in her seat. "That bastard better be caught," the young queen muttered as she looked at her best friend's face.

Susan didn't even bother scolding Lucy, for she agreed whole heartedly. "Did you finally get Peter to sleep?" Susan asked her sister. Peter had refused to go to sleep until Korrina woke, Susan had tried kindness to get him to go to sleep, Edmund had tried being mean and even physical force to get him to sleep, but nothing.

"Yes, I told him that if Korrina wakes up, he's going to collapse and then when he wakes up Korrina will yell at him," Lucy said as she watched her friend.

"Come Lu, Susan will watch Korrina. We must get breakfast," Edmund said putting out his hand for the Valiant queen to take. She hesitated looking down at Korrina but took it when Susan told her that Korrina would be alright.

Susan watched as her younger siblings walked out the door. She sighed as she looked back at Korrina's pale face. "Dear Korrina, who did this to you?"

**_Great Hall_**

Lucy picked at her food along with Edmund. _'Why can't Korrina just wake? It's killing Peter to see her hurt, in __**his **__castle especially.' _Lucy thought to herself. She looked over to Edmund who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I wish Father Christmas was here," Lucy said, she wasn't sure why either. Edmund dropped his fork as he looked up at her with a large smile.

"YOUR CORDIAL LUCY!" Edmund yelled jumping from his seat. Lucy's own fork clattered as it hit her plate. How could she have forgotten? With that both she and Edmund took off for the treasury.

Lucy pushed the lid open to her treasure box. She started to look for her cordial… but it wasn't there.

"_**I always get punished for my sins Lucy. Sometimes it can hurt you but we deserve the punishments we get."**_

'_What?' _Lucy thought to herself. _'Someone we trust must be beating her, someone who knows were the treasury is.'_ Lucy thought again. _'But who?'_

"_**Korrina come now don't do that, you don't want to be punished for that sin… do you?"**_

"Lord Henry," Lucy whispered.

"What?" Edmund asked, coming over to her side.

"Edmund it was Lord Henry. He was always reminding Korrina that she would get punished for her sins. _He _beat her, and he stole my cordial so we couldn't heal her. AND he's going to marry her, which puts him in the right position to beat her right under our noses," Lucy said quickly as the puzzle pieces started to fall into place.

"Well, well, well, maybe you should be the queen of intelligence," came the cold voice of Lord Henry as he stepped out of the shadows. "Tsk, Tsk, you know, too much knowledge is a bad thing," he said, a smirk on his lips.

Edmund reached for his sword but stopped when Lord Henry said "I wouldn't do that if I were you Edmund, or little Lucy here will get an arrow in her pretty little neck, and you know that if the arrow doesn't kill her, the poison will." Lord Henry pointed his crossbow at Lucy. "Now, walk."

"Oh Aslan," Lucy whispered.

"Help us," Edmund finished.

* * *

Susan sat in her chair, sewing birthday dress for an Archland Lady's daughter, Gwen. "Oh I forgot my drawing in Korrina's room. Delilah, can you please watch Korrina? Get me immediately if she wakes up," Susan said as she put down her sewing.

"Of course ma'am," Delilah said as she sat down on the bench.

Susan smiled as she got up and walked toward Korrina's room. _'Who could have do this to her? It has to someone is the castle; no one else could get in. ARGH! We are the Kings and Queens, we led Narnia into a Golden Age, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!' _Susan argued with herself as she arrived on the doors of Korrina's chambers. The gentle queen pushed open the door and walked over to the desk. She picked up the paper and started for the door when she saw that the attached door that led to Lord Henry's room was open a jar. Susan glided over to the door and slowly pushed it open. Her grey eyes swept across the room and landed on a blue rod lying on the floor.

"What's this?" the gentle queen asked picking up the blue rod.

Susan saw the dried blood on the top half. _What in the world? _She fingered the tip to find something carved in it. "L.H." she read as she looked at it. "Oh no," Susan whispered, dropping the picture and running back into the hospital wing, ignoreing the doctors and servents that call out her name. She had to get to Korrina. She slowly lifted the blue fabric that lay over Korrina's beaten back. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh Aslan."

* * *

**What will happen to Edmund and Lucy? Will the character that dies be the one of the youngest king and Queen? Will Korrina ever wake up? Will she wake up to find that Narnia is no longer in her Golden Age?**

**Find Out...**

**I'M STILL HOLDING ADUTIONS!!**

**Name**

**Age**

**personality**

**looks**

**occupation**

**What they are to the story (friends to the kings and queens, maid, enemy, or whatever you can think of)**

**I will pick whichever ones I think I could use, also _I need a boyfriend for Lucy_, so ideas will be welcome for males to. You can submit up to three people. If you desire to enter more PM me.**


	8. War at Dawn

**War at Dawn**

Ariella ran threw the woods, Telmarines were hot on her heal. She twisted and turned, the branches hitting and cutting deeply into the pale skin of her face. The dark night loomed over her as she tried to outrun the merciless creatures behind her. She dared to look back. She could no longer see them, but Telmarines were known for their ability to make you feel safe. She kept running until she could run no longer.

She collapsed at the edge of a river.

She looked down at her hands; she was no longer the girl she had always been. She was dirty, broken, unpure, venomous, she smelled of death.

She had never killed before, not until tonight. Her dark beautiful brown curls clung to the sides of her young face. They mocked her, she had always been so proud of her hair, she had always refused to wear a crown because her hair was so beautiful, but now they lay limp at the sides of her face.

Her head dropped, hitting the rock she had fallen against. Her bloody hands fell back, onto the dark and dead grass. Her breathing slowed as her hazel eyes shut.

A wolf's cry could be heard in the distance.

**Lucy**

Lucy looked over to Edmund. They were both locked in the treasury of their own fortress. "Edmund?" Lucy finally asked.

"Yes Lucy?" Edmund asked as he stopped pacing, turning to his sister.

"How could we have missed it?" she asked, tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"I truly don't know."

**Susan**

My horse galloped beneath me as I fled my own castle. The bottom of my skirt was full of blood. I'd hidden Korrina from Henry, but I knew she couldn't stay there long. I'd given her a healing potion, but all it did was make her not have to eat for one week. I had to ride to Archland and back. I needed help. Our Narnian soldiers weren't going to last long against the enemy.

You see, I don't know how, but Lord Henry had gotten, the Telmarines, and the people of Calmer to fight with him to "rescue" his wife-to-be. Peter was at the Cair Paravel with the army ready for an attack. We knew the enemy was close, but war had not been deemed yet.

Everything happened quickly.

I let out a blood curdling shriek as I fell from my horse, down into the ravine.

**Archland**

I ran down the halls of the palace. I didn't stop even when I arrived at the door to the mess hall. I threw them open and ran inside. The royal family and their guests looked up at me. I probably looked horrible, my hair uncombed, my eyes blood shot and blood on my dress, but I really didn't care.

"Jasmine?" Princess Amelia (Emmy) said looking at me funny.

"My King… Cair Paravel is going… to… go to war in the morning," I said threw gasps of air. His eyes grew wide.

Princess Danielle looked ready to cry. She was in fear for her sister, Korrina.

"Are you sure?" King James asked.

"Yes."

**Peter**

I opened my eyes at someone shaking me. I looked up to see a Capitan. "Your Majesty," they are nearing."

I nodded and reached for my sword. Susan had told me what she discovered before she left for Archland. I swore to myself, that I would find that coward Henry (he no longer deserved the title of Lord) and kill him.

I closed my eyes as the horn blew.

It was official, Narnia was at war.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry it's so short. Please review anyway. Ok, I have a question, I promised someone that they would be Edmund's girlfriend, problem is I can't remember who I promised. Please tell me?!_**

**_Review!_**

**_PS This chapter is supposed to confuse you. :)_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK JONAS!!_**


	9. Death of Me

**Death of Me**

Lucy winced as she listened to the army's cries and shouts. She feared for Susan, Peter, and Korrina's lives. Lord Henry was vicious. He would not hesitate to kill anyone that got in his way.

She looked around the treasury. Edmund was sitting on his trunk glaring holes into the floor. She wished there was a way out other then the door. She tried despretly to remember all the secrete passageways. There were so many she stopped listening to Peter after 25. She wished she had.

**Susan's POV**

"Miss, are you ok?"

I opened my tired eyes to see a young girl on her knees before me. Her blonde hair was caught in the gentle wind. She looked pretty rich considering she wore a light blue, silk dress. Her pale hands reached out to touch my face.

"You are running a fever Miss. I shall take you home and fetch a healer." Her words gave me no comfort. I felt so out of place. She helped me to my feet and started to walk me down the dirt rode.

After an hour of her dragging me, we made it to a large, white mansion. She lead me down a narrow stone path.

"Matha," she called as she dragged me along. "Matha come quickly." A woman in her early twenties ran out of the house.

"Heavans me!" she exclaimed when she saw me. "Bring her inside." Matha took my other arm and slung it across her shoulders.

They laid me on a soft red sofa. "She's burning up," Matha said as she ran to a pitcher and bowl.

"What is your name Miss?" the young girl asked me. I blinked. I couldn't think of my name. What was my name? Dear me! I CAN'T REMEMBER MY OWN NAME!

"I don't know." Tears welled up in my eyes. She blinked a couple time.

"Dear Heavens Matha, she needn't know her name!" The girl exclaimed. Her face was calm but her eyes were in panic.

"What's your name?" I breathed. I couldn't fall asleep or I'd die.

"Crissy Jonstone." Her voice was gentle, her eyes where terrified.

**Jasmine's POV**

I sat on the floor, my skirt fanned out around me. Princess Amelia was staring out into the rain threw the window. I started at her. My eyes held nothing. They were hollow and empty. I felt sick. I wanted Edmund at my side. I wanted him to hold me in his cold arms. I wanted him to kiss my hair and reassure me that I was safe. I remember the day we met well. He was still a young King…

"_Are you ok?" I jumped and turned around. King Edmund, of Narnia, walked out. I slowly walked over to him._

"_I'm perfectly fine your majesty." He looked spectacle, but let it go. _

"_Well milady, would you like to dance?" I smiled as is flirtatious smile. _

"_I'm afraid I mustn't, for I am married and with child." His face turned horrified. _

"_How old are you?" he asked._

"_I am 13 years old." I had been set into an arranged marriage at birth. I got married when I was 12 to a sixteen year old. I wait on my husband hand and foot. "Isn't the night beautiful?" I asked, changing the subject. I leaned over the railing even more, I half hoped I'd slip._

_My wish was granted…_

_I screamed as I fell over. "JASMINE!" I heard Edmund yell. He grabbed hold of my hand. "I can't pull you up," he called. I knew why, he was fifteen and I was wearing a _very_ heavy dress._

"_Edmund!" I heard someone call. I felt another hand grab hold of me. Both pulled me up onto the balcony. I looked up to thank to man that had come to help. I looked right into the face of High King Peter._

"_Thank you." _

I looked up as Prince Charlie walked in. He walked over and pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Charlie was like my big brother. I dug my head into his neck. Just then Gwen came in. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun with her tiara resting neatly in it. She was so young but she was so grown up. Before her father died he'd done something… she always wears her hair in a tight bun, she always has her face painted with make-up, red lipstick on her pink lips. She never smiled anymore. What he did to her… I don't know.

"Hello honey, come to mommy," I said putting out my arms. My daughter didn't move from where she stood. I dropped my arms and looked over to Princess Amelia. She was gone…

**Peter's POV**

I yelled out in horror as Lord Henry stabbed one of my soldiers. Our eyes met across the battlefield. I didn't even have to squint threw the heavy rain. I could pick the guy that abused my girl out of a crowd. A smile crossed his lips. Next thing I knew, Henry was standing before me. He pulled his sword back and thrust it forward. But it didn't hit… me.

I looked down toward the bloody body on the floor.

* * *

**_A/n What did Jasmine's husband do to Gwen? Who was stabbed? Is romance going to blossem between Edmund and Jasmine? Will Lucy and Edmund escape? Who is the traitor?_**

**_I had a couple people send me PM's. One asked why I have a diffrnet wife for King Jacob in this story then Goodnight Love. King Jacob misses his wife so much he can never comit to another women for to long._**

**_Another said my story was getting OC . Well, I can write now, or I can write them now. Your choice readers..._**

**_Review please..._**


	10. Princess Gwen

**Princess Gwen**

"KORRINA!" Henry and I both yelled. I fell to my knees in front of Korrina. She was gasping for air as her hands trembled around the sword wound.

"_Agh._" She clutched the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "P-Peter, i-it hurts," Korrina gasped.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm going to find you a healer," I whispered as I pulled her body up, against my chest.

"Love, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this," Henry whispered. "I have had to punish you many times, but this is not one. Please forgive me my love," Henry whispered as he stroked her hair. Korrina nodded.

"Yes, I f-forgive you," she whispered.

"No, get your grimy hands off her," I yelled pushing him away from her.

"She will be my wife soon, Peter, I have a right to have her," Henry yelled to me. Before I knew what had happened, two soldiers had grabbed me and started pulling me away. Henry picked Korrina up bridal style and started to walk away. The rain continued to fall around me as I watched him take her away. They dumped me on the side of the cliff.

**~*~**

Princess Danielle rode through the rain as she followed her father. Sure she was a princess, but she knew a thing or too about fighting and she'd insisted to come with her father.

"She'll be fine father, Korrina is strong," Danielle told her father, though her thoughts weren't nearly as confident.

"I know Danielle," her father whispered without looking at her.

It wasn't long before they'd joined their allies in the war against the strong Armies of Telmar and Calmar. The soldiers and her father attacked the invaders, putting up a good fight, but Princess Danielle wasn't interested in fighting, she needed to find her sister. She abandoned her horse and ran into the castle.

The corridors were dark and lifeless, but the young princess kept running. Finally she found herself in front of a door. After trying to open it she got frustrated and removed the knife from her belt.

She walked into the room to find herself a top a stair case.

"Princess Danielle!"

**Princess Danielle's POV**

I looked down to see the Valiant Queen and the Just King. "Are you all right?" I asked as I searched their bodies for wounds.

"We are fine but we must find Peter," Edmund shouted as he and Lucy ran out into the rain. I nodded and followed. I let my feet carry me. I finally found myself on the side of the road. I squinted through the pouring rain to see High King Peter lying on the side of the road.

"King Peter!" I yelled as I gathered my skirt in my hands and ran to his side.

"Princess," Peter rasped as he coughed up blood.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him. His hand trembled as he lifted it, but he laid it over his side. I inspected it to see a deep knife wound. I looked around before looking back down at him. "I'm going to get you out of the rain so I can see the wound more clearly," I told him as I spotted a cave not far away.

After much time and a lot of blood I lay King Peter down on the ground of the cave floor. I pulled off my cloak to reveal a short sleeve tight top dress that my husband-to-be adored. The dress was a favorite of mine; it was a multiply brown set that gave it a bronze look. I started a fire and pulled my hair up into a wet bun before kneeling before him.

"How bad is it?" he rasped. I winced as I saw the wound in better light.

"It's not good and I can already see and infection starting," I told him. I looked around for something to disinfect it with. I winced again as I picked up my knife and put it in the fire. I moved back over to Peter. "This is going to hurt, bite down on this," I told him handing him a piece of his torn tunic. I kept a strait face as I lay the red metal on Peter's wound. He immediately started biting down in pain and trying to muffle his cries. I was crying when I finally pulled back the knife. Peter fell back as he gasped for breath.

"Shh, there there, it's over now," I whispered as I stroked his wet locks.

**~*~**

"Matha, Narnia and Archland have gone to war at Cair Paravel with Calmor and Telmar," Crissy said as she ran into the room that held Susan and Matha.

"Dear heavens," Matha gasped. Tears pooled in Crissy's eyes.

"Do you think father will be alright?" Crissy asked.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Susan comforted. Crissy reminded her of someone, but Susan couldn't quit place it.

"I do hope so," Crissy cried. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, but I still can't remember my name," Susan told her sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll return soon," Crissy whispered as she hugged Susan tightly.

**~*~**

"I hope so."

**~*~**

Princess Gwen sat in her room painting a picture when a young maid came in. The little girl looked up to see her young friend.

"Hello Gwen," the young maid greeted as she walked over to the Princess.

"Morning Lilly," Gwen said with a soft smile "What do you want?"

"I want to know what your father did to you."

Gwen looked over from her painting, fear flashing across her eyes.

**~*~**

I sat on the floor of the cave. It was dark outside and a thick fog covered the ground. I got up as I walked towards the mouth of the cave. I picked up the front of my dress so I wouldn't step on it. I coughed as I inhaled the misty water that swept through the air.

"Oh Aslan, I know I'm not Narnian, but Peter and I need you," I whispered.


End file.
